


hand-in-hand

by grifsimmons (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grifsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@auprompts: ‘there’s a new ice cream stand open in my neighbourhood, and it turns out your run it. from then on, i only go there for ice cream’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand-in-hand

church could be described as a guy who hates happiness, fun and well, basically all good things in the world. 

so when he’s hanging out with tucker, and tucker suggests to go get some ice cream, church’s first reaction is to leave. 

and then, he decides fuck it because it’s hot and ice cream is actually good.

tucker was talking about this ice cream stand, about how is friend works there and that it’s new and probably something about his boyfriend in there, church was too busy focusing on the sun burning his face.

when they reached the ice cream stand, church expected as much as: someone serving, some ice cream flavours, the usual. what church didn’t expect was the cutest dude church had ever seen.

“caboose!” tucker called out, waving and smiling. church tried to keep his cool and kept a completely straight face. to everyone else, it probably looked like church was going to murder someone (tucker wouldn’t put it past him).

“tucker, hello!” caboose says with the biggest fucking smile on his face, seriously, what the fuck? church didn’t even know someone could smile that big, and church didn’t know that it could make him smile in return.

“this is my friend church.” tucker introduces him, and church tries to hide his smile because tucker would never let him live that down. but he can’t help it, caboose has stars in his eyes when he looks at him.

“hello church! my name’s caboose!” and his smile is just brighter. and church resents him for that.

“hey caboose.” church shares a smile. tucker shares him a weird look but church doesn’t look at him. if church looked at him tucker would know and tucker cannot know.

tucker and caboose make conversation about his new job and church can’t help but take in what’s around him. he never usually does and maybe it’s caboose’s presence or the sun beating on his neck but he notices how bright the grass is and how hot the concrete is and how clear the sky is and feels content. it’s weird and new but he could get used to this.

tucker snaps him out of his thoughts and gets a cookies and cream ice cream, and literally no one is surprised.

church goes for chocolate, because chocolate is the best. “is that your favourite?” caboose asks as he scoops and church nods. church is scared cabooses smile will fall off of his face as he replies, “that’s my favourite too!”

they talk and eat and go home.

and church can’t stop thinking about caboose’s smile. and tucker keeps asking washington if he thinks church was being weird. and wash is trying to sleep. and caboose is thinking about his new friend church.

whenever church and tucker hang out, church always suggests the ice cream stand (only when caboose is working and no he didn’t remember his schedule what?). sometimes caboose comes and hangs out with them if he’s not working or doing whatever the fuck else he does. and sometimes, church even goes to the ice cream stand by himself to see caboose. tucker knows but doesn’t know and tries asking wash but wash is still trying to sleep.

caboose’s shifts over and caboose and church are sitting on a park bench with chocolate ice cream in cones and on their faces smiling away when caboose asks the question.

“church, do you like me?”

church freezes, almost chocks and probably dies on the inside. “what- what?” is all church can manage to get out because his throat is closing up.

“well, tucker said that you liked me. but it was different to how you liked tucker.” caboose is looking down and church is freaking out.

“uh- well- um- yeah. i like you.” and church spits it out with a huge breath of air. 

and caboose smiles and it’s a new kind of smile, “that’s good because i like you too.”

church smiles even more. “caboose, would you like to go on a date?” he swears that caboose almost fell off the bench before agreeing.

they walk home together hand-in-hand, laughing and smiling.

and well, church loves happy. church loves caboose.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a while so this is what happened  
> i have not proof read this and it's 1am  
> i'm sorry for whatever mess this is


End file.
